Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 078
の | romaji = Kakumei no Arashi | japanese translated = Storm of Revolution | japanese air date = October 18, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = | japanese ending = Speaking | screenwriter = Yoshifumi Fukushima | director = Ippei Yokota | storyboard artist = Shoji Nishida | animation director = Tomoaki Kado, Eri Kojima }} "Storm of Revolution" is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shinji Weber At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shinji Shinji Normal Summons and activates its effect, letting him inflict 200 damage to his opponent once per turn (Yuya 4000 → 3800). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons and from his hand, both in Attack Position. As his LP are lower than his opponent's, Yuya activates "Gap Power", increasing the ATK of a monster he controls by half the difference between his own and his opponent's LP. He targets "Silver Claw" (1800 → 1900). "Silver Claw" attacks "Pin", with the effect of "Silver Claw" activating as it is attacking, increasing the ATK of all "Performapal" monsters Yuya controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Salutiger" 1700 → 2000, "Silver Claw 1900 → 2200). Shinji activates his face-down "Bee Force Nest", letting him target a Level 2 or lower "Bee Force" monster he controls. If that target or a monster with the same tame is targeted for an attack, Shinji can Special Summon a card with the same name from his Deck and end the Battle Phase. Shinji targets "Pin", Special Summons another copy of in Attack Position and ends the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Shinji Shinji Normal Summons . Shinji then Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position with its effects negateed via its own effect. Shinji tunes the Level 2 "Needle" with the Level 3 "Twinbow" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. The effect of "Azusa" will double any effect damage the effects of other "Bee Force" monsters inflict. Shinji activates the effects of both copies of "Pin", inflicting 400 damage each time (Yuya 3800 → 3400 → 3000). "Azusa" attacks and destroys "Salutiger" (Yuya 3000 → 2500). As a "Bee Force" monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster battle, Shinji activates the effect of the "Bee Force - Dart the Pursuit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Acceleration", reducing the effect damage to 0. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Timesword Magician". Yuya Pendulum Summons from his hand in Attack Position. As it was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and no other cards were Pendulum Summoned at the same time, Yuya activates the effect of "Timesword Magician", doubling its current ATK (1400 → 2800). "Timesword Magician" attacks and destroys "Azusa" (Shinji 4000 → 3400). "Silver Claw" attacks (1800 → 2100) a "Pin", but Shinji activates the effect of "Bee Force Nest", Special Summoning another copy of from his Deck in Attack Position and ending the Battle Phase. As the effect was used twice, the other effect of "Bee Force Nest" causes it to destroy itself. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.